Benutzer Diskussion:Tobi72
Wem hier was fehlt, der findet es vielleicht hier Frage zu Das verlorene Paradies Ist dies hier: http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=115&pos=34 das Energierelaissystem oder das Computernetz? Drüber steht ja "Security Net" -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:21, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Schade, ich hatte gedacht, dass da irgendwie gesagt wird: diese Anzeige überwacht das .... Schade (wäre n schönes Bid für einen der Artikel gewesen...kann man nix machen. Danke fürs prüfen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:19, 24. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Frage zu irgendeiner Episode von DS9 Du hattest mal im laufe deiner DS9-Arbeit zu einer Folge einen Artikel angelegt, der sich mit irgendeinem Pass beschäftigt, als ein Sicherheitspass. Der so ähnlich wie ein Autorisationscode funktioniert und Zugang zu irgendwas gibt. Kannst du dich daran erinnern? Weil ich wollte noch einen Verweis in der Einleitung neben Netzhaut-Scan hinzufügen. Leider fällt mir der Name nicht mehr ein. Weißt du, was ich mein? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:08, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ne, das war irgendwie so ein Pass oder so was...n Ausweis. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:27, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Na wenn dir :) das schon nicht einfällt... Trotzdem danke, vielleicht irre ich mich jetz. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:52, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) TCARS Ich hab' es zuvor reverted, weil die Informationen kommentarlos eingefügt und für mich absolut nicht nachvollziehbar war. Das hat der Autor jetzt aber offenbar durch den Kommentar nachgeholt, und auch ein Blick in die englische MA hat mir die Info jetzt bestätigt. Da hätte ich eigentlich auch früher drauf kommen können, denn dort steht die Info offenbar auch schon etwas länger. ^^ 22:53, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) RE: Schön, dass du wieder da bist Danke für die Kurz-Wiedereinführung zu den Bildern und den Episodenangaben. Ich werd in Zukunft d'rauf achten. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 16:50, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Portale Bitte den Entwurf nicht über die Vorlage. Die ganzen Unterseiten müssten dann verschoben werden, das wär zu viel unnötige Arbeit. Günstiger is es, erstmal den Entwurf ohne Vorlage zu entwerfen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:51, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) PS: bist du grad dabei, ein Portal zu basteln? Wenn ja, welches?^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:01, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Achso, naja, wär jetz doof, wenn sich jemand dran macht und die Unterseiten erstellt. Aber egal... kann ja dann verschoben werden. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:13, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bajoranische Uniformen Ich hatte eigentlich geplant die Bajoranischen Uniformen dieses Wochenende zu gestalten, habe mir auch schon ein System überlegt wie ich sie Gestalte das einzigste Problem sind noch die Rangabzeichen. Ich habe anhand der Vorlage hier http://www.st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/bajoran/ranks.htm schon mal die Rangabzeichen auf der Liste mit den Folgen verglichen. Das einzige Problem es fehlen halt canon Quellen für die Ränge Lieutenant General, Major General, Brigadier General. Mir fällt auch keine weitere Folge ein, außer die Triologie um den Kreis und die Folge Shakaar wo das Bajoranische Militär einen größeren Auftritt hat. Fällt dir noch eine Quelle ein wo diese Ränge vorkommen könnten, ansonsten müssen wir sie als noncanon rausfallen lassen. Wenn ich dann die Info habe bitte ich mal Shisma ganz nett ob er mir die Rangabzeichen gestaltet.--Klossi 19:45, 4. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ok dann werde ich diese noncanon Ränge weg lassen und falls wenn sie irgend wann oder wo auftauchen kann man sie ja noch nach tragen :)--Klossi 20:25, 4. Sep. 2007 (UTC) DS9 Finale Kann nur eins sagen Hammergeile Arbeit was du bis jetzt beim DS9 Finale geleistet hat. Hab noch eine kleine HGI für dich. "Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II" bei den Rückblenden von Jake Sisko wird eine Szene aus der Folge Der Besuch gezeigt http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=73&pos=610. Die Folge spielt aber in einer alternativen Zukunft, die nie statt gefunden hat und an die sich Jake nie hätte erinnern können.--Klossi 22:26, 9. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Hab noch eine HGI für "Das was du zurück läßt" da wurden im Vergleich zwischen TV/VHS und DVD Versionen da gibt es einige Unterschiede. DVD Version: * Geplante Hinrichtung von Kira, Damar und dann die Überraschende Rettung * Gefechte der Flotte/Flug nach Cardassia * Kai Winn ruft die Pah-Geister * Flotte erreicht Cardassia und sieht die Übermacht des Dominions und dann beginnt Teil 2 also so wie in deiner Beschreibung VHS/TV Version: * Geplante Hinrichtung von Kira, Damar und dann die Überraschende Rettung * Gefechte der Flotte/Flug nach Cardassia * Kai Winn ruft die Pah-Geister * Brocas Hinrichtung, Damar und die Rebellen stürmen das Hauptquartier, Damars Tod * Flotte erreicht Cardassia und sieht die Übermacht des Dominions und dann beginnt Teil 2 also die TV bzw Vhs Fassung ist nicht nur gekürzt hier wurden ganze Szenen vertauscht.--Klossi 21:52, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Schlacht Achso, ich dachte, es wird nur die Schlacht genannt. Wenn das so ist, änder ich es gleich wieder zurück. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:25, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Wie nun :) Schlacht von oder Schlacht um Alamo? In Alamo, Geschichte der Menschheit, König (bei König hab ich es nach den beiden Vorbildern geändert) heißt es von. Wie wirds in der Episode gesagt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:28, 11. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Hättst mir auch antworten können^^ aber ok :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:07, 11. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Alles klar. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:45, 12. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Wahl Du hast im Artikel geschrieben: "verbünden sich die beiden Parteien". Welche Parteien? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:55, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Achso, alles klar. Ich dachte, es gäbe dort wirkliche Parteien, hab garnich dran gedacht, dass sich das auf Militär und Bauern bezieht. Aber ok, so verstehts man. Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:35, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Kannst du mal... ...hier: Diskussion:Warpmatrixflusskondensator vorbeischauen? Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:27, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. Zumindest eine Meldung :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:42, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich nerve schon wieder... Ich nochmal, sry. Du hast in Tal (Landschaft) geschrieben: "2375 nimmt Captain Sisko einen Transport von Rakantha zum Kloster von Vedek Oram". Wie? Er nimmt einen Transport vor? Oder was meinst du? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:48, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Alles klar, danke. Ich dachte nur, dass das irgendwie gezeigt wird oder so... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:13, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Schade :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:32, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich schon wieder Es gibt doch in DS9 ein Programm über den 2. WK, mit der Luftschlacht um England. Werden dort die Alliierten erwähnt? Weil dann kanns ja auch in den Artikel Alliierter. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:00, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ok, danke (ich besitze leider keine VOY-Folgen, muss warten, bis die bei Kabel wieder kommen :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:23, 16. Sep. 2007 Brutstätte Ich bin morgen erst abend wieder daheim, wenn ich dann Zeit finde, änder ich den Link, geht in Ordnung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:18, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Bis auf eine Diskussionsseite stimmen alle Links (bearbeiten->speichern ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:36, 17. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ranjen Tschuldige, ich mal wieder ;) Du hast im Artikel geschrieben: Kai will hat selbst einen Ranjen als Diener. Meinst du Kai "Winn"? 2. Frage: Ist der Bajoranische Widerstand ein Orden? Weil du im Artikel geschrieben hast: Sie bekommt die Erlaubnis, Edelsteine des Ordens zu verkaufen, und so die Cardassianer zu bestechen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:41, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC)